Once Upon A Dream
by Baxter54132
Summary: Ichigo is having reccuring dreams, everytime he goes to sleep, he dreams the same exact thing, but could the thing he is dreaming about actually be just in his grasp? One-shot IchiRuki Post time skip


So I am sitting at home, just thinking, "I want to write, but what should I write about?" I turn to Flipomatic and ask for a show and a pairing, and flip delivers! Everyone enjoy this spur of the moment IchiRuki one shot

**SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't read past the time skip, then stop now, go back, I don't want to ruin things for you, thank you. If you didn't know there was a time skip, then just forget what you have seen here.**

Disclaimer: I would have my two dogs do the disclaimer, but unfortunately, they don't speak… I guess I will have to do it for myself… I do not own Bleach and I never will. These stories are not written to gain profit; they are to merely fulfill my fan girl fantasies.

IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki

Lighting cackles and thunder booms as a fierce storm rages outside the Kurosaki household. However, this goes unnoticed by the eldest son, as he lays on his bed in a restless sleep. Caught in a dream, he remains oblivious to the storm, even though a different kind of storm rages inside his mind.

Ichigo bolts down the dark passage, noticing that it looks like the path that he originally traveled on to get to the soul society. He slows to a walk, looking around curiously.

"How did I get here?" Ichigo wonders aloud.

Suddenly, everything goes dark, as if someone turned off the only light that was brightening the passage.

"What is goin…" Ichigo finds his voice failing as he freezes in place. The ground disappears from under his feet, and Ichigo begins to fall.

As he falls, he notices that patches of light are flashing around him, kind of like strobe lights. Images appear, of people Ichigo once knew. Fleeting shadows of what once was.

"Are you going to give up this easily?" a female voice taunts, seeming to come from everywhere at once.

"What do you want?" Ichigo calls out, hiding his fear through aggression.

There is no response, but the flashing lights speed up, rotating around Ichigo as he continues to fall.

The wind rushes past Ichigo's face, and the ground suddenly seems like it is getting closer below him.

Ichigo squeezes his eyes shut when suddenly…

_**Boom!**_

Ichigo practically jumps out of his bed, cold-sweat dripping down his face. The storm continues to rage outside, just like the one in his mind. Ichigo glances over at his digital clock, which reads 3:14.

Ichigo groans and lies back on his bed, deciding to bore his eyes into his ceiling rather than sleep. "That dream again," he groans to himself. He reaches blindly with one arm and scoops up his blankets that had been tossed to the ground as he slept.

Ichigo spreads his blankets back over his body and rolls to one side, even though he knows that it is pointless to try and sleep, he will just suffer from the same nightmare all over again.

"Rukia…" Ichigo's thoughts drift to his old companion, the girl that he saved from the soul society, and someone who used to be one of his best friends.

Rukia, the girl who made the rain cease, the girl who turned Ichigo's world upside down, and the girl who is currently missing from Ichigo's life.

Ichigo sighs and glances over at his clock again.

The clock flashes on 3:15 for a moment before changing to say 3:16.

Ichigo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Only time will tell if Rukia will return to stop the rain.

Ichigo settles back into sleep, and because of his lack of sprit energy, fails to notice the soul reaper crouching in a tree outside of his window.

The soul reaper peers in at Ichigo, and a small smile settles upon her face.

A second soul reaper jumps up into the same tree. He settles onto a nearby branch, and sets his expression in a grim line as he follows the female soul reaper's view to the teen resting inside the house. "Rukia, we have to go. You can't reveal yourself to him quite yet." The soul reaper shifts uncomfortably, not wanting to get involved in the very complex relationship that is Ichigo and Rukia.

Rukia nods, "I know Renji, lets get back to the Seireitei."

The two soul reapers jump down from the tree and run off into the night, not to return until the time is right.

IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki IchiRuki

I rhymed in the last line! YAY!

Ok guys… this was kind of a weird one, but that's what you get when something is spur of the moment.

I hope you like it, he is thinking of her, and I know that eventually in the manga, she will reveal herself to him.

Anyway, please drop me a review with your opinion, especially since this is a weird one.


End file.
